(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display device provided with the backlight assembly, and a method for assembling the backlight assembly, and more particularly, a backlight assembly having a structure allowed to be simply assembled, a display device provided with the backlight assembly, and a method for assembling the backlight assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor techniques are rapidly developed, demands for light, compact display devices increase greatly.
As an example of the display devices, there are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) and organic light emitting display (OLED).
Since such light, compact display devices also display relatively clear images, these display device have been gradually used as a substitute for a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT). Recently, these display devices have been used for display devices such as TV sets, monitors, and mobile phones.
Among then, the liquid crystal display device is a non-emission type device which cannot emit light. The liquid crystal display device mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly for supplying light thereto. The backlight assembly includes a light source for emitting light. As an example of the light source, there are a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) and so on. Recently, instead of the lamps, a light emitting diode (LED) has been used.
Due to released heat, the backlight assembly may be easily damaged during operation thereof. Since the light source is fixed in an inner portion of the backlight assembly, the backlight assembly needs to be entirely dismantled in order to repair the disordered light source. After the light source is repaired, the dismantled backlight assembly is assembled again. However, since some parts of the backlight assembly are attached with adhesive, the parts may not be easy to dismantle. In addition, since a large number of parts are included in the backlight assembly, too much time is taken to entirely dismantle the backlight assembly.
Particularly, in a case where defects of the light source are detected during a process for manufacturing the backlight assembly, the backlight assembly must be subject to rework. However, since the backlight assembly is not easy to dismantle, rework time is too long, and tasks of the rework are too complicated.